Our New Life
by coldhardPaine-85
Summary: Hige moves into a new town and meets his cousin Toboe and the others. All is good with his new life in the big city and his new girlfriend. But when the good becomes the worst; will Hige runaway or see this through to the end? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

CHARATERS 

Tobue:  
Age- 15 Hair Color- redish brown Height- 5'3 Eye Color- light brown Tobue is an animal loving ninth grader, who may appear to be shy though never fails to speak his mind when he feels is nessary. He lives with his grndmother after his pirents died in a car crash. Attends Weston High School with his cousin and friends.

Tsume:  
Age- 18 going on 19 Hair Color- sliver Height- 6'2 Eye Color- gray Tsume lives on his own after his mother died from illness and his father became an aolohlic. He is going his senior year at Weston High School again. He is not much of a people person but it all changes with his new found friends. Quick-tempered. Skips school often to drive his motorcycle which caused him to end up making him fail the year before.

Hige:  
Age- 17 Hair Color- light brown Height- 5'9 Eye Color- amber (brown)  
Hige is very cheerful about everthing. Doesn't like for people to get his head and know his thoughts and emotions, but he soon meets a girl who he can't help but express these things to her. Lives with his mom Jagura and step-dad Dave. Attends Weston High School friends and cousin.

Kiba:  
Age- 17 Hair Color- black Height- 6'0 Eye Color- green Lives with his mom and younger sister, Leara. After his dad died he, his mom, and Leara moved to the city. Attends school with his sister at Weston High School. He is very determinded to finished anything that was started. Talks when spoken to and when he feels is needed.

Blue:  
Age- 17 Hair Color- black Height- 5'6 (5'8 when she wears boots)  
Eye Color- blue Lives with her father (Pops), mother,and younger brother, Cory. Attends Weston High School. Meets Hige and feels as though she can tell him anything on her mind. Loves her family and friends dearly. Quiet and sweet yet not the goody-goody she appears to be.

Cheza:  
Age- 17 Hair Color- lavender Height- 5'6 Eye Color- red Lives with her mother Cher, father Hubb, and younger brother Jamie, who is only a year old. Attends Weston High school. Feels connected to Kiba. Loves all different kinds of flowers. Is talented at first aid. Quiet and calls herself this one instead of I.


	2. Unexplanable Feelings

CHAPTER 1 Unexplainable Feelings 

Tobue picked up the small cat sitting in a box sooking wet from the rain. The cat looks only five weeks old, it has snow-white colored fur, and yellow eyes like any other cat. Tobue's mom always used to say that he should become an animal care takeror something like that. Tobue laughed while petting the white cat's soft cuddle fur. The small cat poured happliy while Tboue petted him.

Tobue then got this feeling to look behind him and which Tobue was never one to let his gut feelings go without farther inspection. He looked behind him and saw a young man with black hair almost reahing his shoulders, (a little older then him), wearing a white t-shirt, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled, and blue jeans. The man passed Tobue on the sidewalk. Tobue felt that he somehow knew this man, yet he'd never seen him before. Tobue watched the man until he was out of sight. Then Tobue walked home bring the small white cat with him.

Tsume drove down the streets of New Johnson, one of the biggest cities in the world, on his bran new motorcycle. Tsume loved riding on his motorcycle just the feel of the cool wind on his tanned skin and the trill of riding down the streets watching people's life's go by as he drives without a care in the world. He stopped at a red light and turned his head seeing a young man with black hair walking down the sidewalk. Tsume had the feeling of knowing this person once before but he didn't feel like wasting his time thinking on this subject. He drove off when the light turned green.

Hige walked down the sidewalk eating bread that he got a few blocks back. Though, for some reason the sweet fluffyness of the bread wasn't washing away all of his troubles instead it was just filling up his stomache. Hige has alawys been a cheerful person, but lately he has been depressed. All because of the feeling of breaking a promise to someone he really cares about; someone that means the world to him. Only thing is that Hige has no idea who this person is. Hige then noticeda man his age with black hair wlking down the sidewalk. Hige somehow got the feeling of knowing this person once before, but has never seen him before. Hige popped the last of the bread in his mouth before taking his gaze off the man.

Kiba walked down the lond sidewalks op the city streets on the way to meet with his five month girlfriend. He walked passed a fifthteen year old boy with redish brown hair holding a small white cat with yellow eyes. Kiba kept walking then saw a guy with tan skin he was wearing all leather and riding what looked like a bran new motorcycle. Kiba still walked and saw a man with light brown hair wearing a blue jacket and had a mouth full of bread. There was something strangely familar about these three man that Kiba had to place this thought somewhere in his mind for the time being while he took off in a run relizing he was late to meet with his girlfriend.

"Kiba?" said a familar female voice "It's about time! What gives I've been waiting here for almost an hour now."

"I'm sorry Blue. I slept too long, so what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kiba said turning to face her.

"It's just that I've been thinking about some things like.." she paused "...things like why have I been feeling like I'm cheating on someone that I really care about whenever I'm with you and maybe the feeling we had when we first met wasn't love it was just a feeling of having known that person once before. And I think that breaking up with you is the best thing to do." Blue confessed.

"Yeah me too." Kiba said "So I guess this is good bye."

"No not a good bye but more like a see ya around." Kiba smiled that was one of the things he liked about Blue. Liked not loved. She nodded smiling then left.

Tobue walked in his room throwing his jacket, hat, and skurf on the flour. His grandmother walked into the hallway seeing the mess her grandson had made.

"Tobue what have I told you about trowing your things on the flour when you enter the house?" his grandmother yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Gran. I guess I wasn't thinking." Tobue said looking at his sixty year old grandmother.

"Well you better put your things, including the cat, in your room before our guest arrive." Tobue looked at his grandmother before picking up his things for he had not relized that she had noticed the cat and wasn't holloring at him for bring it home.

"Who's coming over?" He asked picking up his things being careful to not drop the cat.

"Your aunt, uncle, and cousin who just moved here are coming over for dinner." she answered him annoyed.

"Oh yeah." Tobue said and left for his room. His grandmother shook her head and went to the kicthen to prepared dinner. Tobue put his things up and ran down stairs to the kicthen and grabbed two bowls. One for water and the other for food. Tobue carfuuly carried the bowls up the stairs. He entered his room and placed the bowls on a towel. Then he put the cat near the food soon after the cat started eating. "What should I call you?" Tobue asked petting the small cat."I know I'll call you Whitey." the cat kept eating its food.

"Tobue!" yelled Gran from down stairs. Tobue ran down the steps after making sure the door to his room was closed so Whitey can't get out. Once he got down stairs he saw three people standind in the hallway. "Tobue this is your Aunt Jargura, your Uncle Dave, and your cousin Hige." Gran introduced them. Tobue nodded. Gran then showed everyone to the dinning room. The talbe was set for five people and had the dinner in bowls in the center of the table. Tobue sat down between Gran and Hige.

"So Tobue what grade will you be starting next Monday?" asked his Aunt Jarjura.

"Ninth grade." he answered putting some mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Hige's going into his senior year it's so sad that this is his last year." Hige just kept stuffing his face with Gran pork roast. Gran and Aunt Jargura got into this whole conversation about Hige and going to college. They left right after dinner because of work in the morning. Tobue went back to his room and layed down on his bed with Whitey. 'There's something strangely familar about Hige.' Tobue thought falling aslepp with Whitey on his stomache.

Tsume got home around ten at night. He threw his keys on the table next to the door and sat down on the couch. Tsume flipped through the channels trying to find something worth watching. 'Who was that man?' Tsume thought leaning back and falling asleep.

Hige walked down the sidewalk. 'Tobue and that guy I saw earlier today were so familar.' thought Hige. He then knocked into someone causing him and the person to fall on the ground. Hige looked up seeing a girl with raven black wearing a black short sleeve black shirt and a pink skirt that goes inches above her knees. She dusted off herself then looked directly at Hige.

"Are you alright?" she asked crocking down to look him in the face. "Yeah I'm fine you?" Hige asked looking into her icey blue eyes.  
"I'm fine." she said "So what's your nam"  
"Mine's Hige. Yours?" Hige asked.  
"My firends call me Blue." she said "Hige. That' seems familar." she said frowning a little.

"Weel so does Blue." Hige said getting up.Blue got up with him." I have to go but maybe we can go out for a cup of coffee sometime." Hige said hopefully.

"Yeah.That sounds great." she said then got out a pen. "Do you have any paper?" she asked him.

"Here I have a reciete." Hige said handind it to her. She placed it on her leg and wrote her name and number down on it. She gave it to Hige.  
"Thanks. Bye." Hige said and left.

After breaking up with Blue, Kiba walked home but soon heard the screams of a girl. He ran toward the screams to find a girl with lavender hair and red eyes being tormented by two men.  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?" Kiba asked the men. They looked at him with angry expressions on their faces.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked one of the men.

"Oh me...well I know I'm the person who will soon be kicking your ass." Kiba told them.

"Oh yeah well why do we find out whoes ass will be the getting kicked." said the other man.

The man swarmed at Kiba throwing punches that Kiba doged easily. Kiba punch the man in front of him then brought his arm back and hit the guy behind him in the nose. The man in front of Kiba went at him again but ended up on the ground with his lip busted. The other guy did the same and got his nose broken. The girl watched dumbfounded as her attackers got their asses kicked by this kind man. The two men soon relized that there was no way they were going to win this fight, so they fleed the scene.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked her.

"Yes, This one is fine Mr...." she said wanting him to fill in the blank.

"The name's Kiba and may I ask yours." Kiba said gazing into her red eyes.

"This ones name is Cheza." she answered.

"Cheza. That's a beautiful name." he said.

"Thaks." she said blushing av little.

"Come on I'll walk you home." Kiba said taking her hand. Cheza walked with him to her house. The feeling of already knowing each other wonder around in their minds as thry walked. It was strange to Kiba that this is the fifth person that he has had this feeling for, but somehow the feeling for Cheza was much stronger than the other four people.

Once they got to Cheza's house, she thanked him once more and wentinside her house. Kiba could only hope that they went to the same school and will see each other when school starts next Monday.


	3. Day Before School

CHAPTER 2 Day before school

Blue walked in her house seeing Pops fast asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and lightly placed a blanket on her snoring father. Blue then walked to her room that she shared with her five year old brother. She really didn't mind sharing it with him, but every teenager needs their space from their yougers siblings every now and then. Her brother was already fast asleep in his race car bed when Blue came in. She looked at the calender which hung above her bed to count the days until school starts. Cory, her brother, will be starting kindergarden and she will start her senior year when school starts which is next Monday. Blue looked at the clock seeing it was already eleven. She layed down and went to sleep.

Tobue woke up and looked at the clock seeing it was 9:30 in the morning. he pushed himself out of bed then saw that Whitey was still asleep on his pillow. Tobue got dressed, brushed his hair and teeth, and went down stiars for breakfest.

"Morning Tobue." Gran said while pouring pancake mix in the skillet.

"Morning Gran." Tobue repiled fixing himself a plate. "This is really good,Gran. I don't know how you do it." Tobue said stuffing a bite of pancake in his mouth.

"Thank you Tobue. Now hurry up and eat your breakfest, so we can go to the store." Gran said getting herself a plate. They ate and left for the store.

Tsume woke up and got ready for work. He works part time at the movie theater. It's not a half bad job, but it does get tiring day after day just like school!!! Tsume got on his motorcycle and drove off for another boring day of work. 'What do you know I'm right on time today. That's a first." thought Tsume pulling into a parking place. Tsume worked for hours on end then around eleven the same man Tsume saw the day before came in through the doors. This time with a girl that had brown hair going down to her shoulders. She looked to be fifthteen years old. They walked up to Tsume.

"We'll have a median pop corn and a large coke." the man said. Tsume filled the bowl with pop corn and he fill a large cup of coke up. He handed these things to the man and the young girl. They left Tsume so they could watch the movie they paid for.

Hige looked at the clock which said one o'clock and then he looked at the phone. 'Maybe I should give Blue a call' Hige thought and picked up the phone and dailed the number. 'I hope she's home' he thought as the phone rang.

"Hello" Hige heard Blue soft voice answer the phone.

"Hey Blue. It's Hige." Hige said.

"Hey Hige. Whatz up?" Blue said waiting for Hgie to replay.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" Hige asked hopefully.

"I'd love that. When?" She replayed happily.

"How tonight around 6:00?" Hige said.

"Alright." Blue said.

"okay so I'll meet you at the Westburg mall." Hige said.

"Great see ya then." Blue said.

"Bye." Hige hung up and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head smiling from ear to ear.  
Cheza walked through her house and stopped at her brother's bedroom seeing her mother paying with little Jamie. Cheza smiled at how childess her mother looked playing with a baby. Jamie laughed at his mother's funny faces. Cheza's mother looked up at her.

"Cheza do you want something?" she asked.

"No mother." Cheza answered. Cheza left them and went to the kicten. She grabbed a can of coke and opened it. 'Since yesterday all this one can think about is that man named Kiba. What he did for this one was so kind, and he doesn't even know this one.' she thought taking a drink of her coke 'But it feels as thought Kiba and this one has met before. He looked this one's age. Hopefully we go to the same school.'

"Cheza, could you watch Jamie while I'm out?" Cheza's mom asked walking into the kitchen holding a sleeping baby boy in her arms. Cheza nodded knowing that she didn't have a choice. Cheza's mom handed her Jamie and left the house. Cheza looked at the sleeping form in her arms. 'Babies" she thought and sighed.

Kiba walked down the street with his fifteen year old sister Leara after seeing a movie. Kiba saw the same boy with redish brown hair that he saw yerturday walking down the street with an edlerly woman. Leara seemed to know him becuase she ran off toward him. Kiba followed.

"Hey Toboe. Long time no see." Leara said to the boy.

"Hello Leara. How've you been?" Toboe replayed.

"I been great. You?" Leara said cheerfully.

"Good." Toboe said. His grandmother started walking away from the group. "Looks like I gotta go. Bye Leara." Toboe said and ran off.

"Bye Toboe see you Monday." Leara yelled after him. "A friend from your class?" Kiba asked. Leara jumped not knowing that Kiba had been there the entire time.

"Yaeh. That was Toboe." she answered. Kiba nodded and they walked the rest of the way to their house.

Blue went out to her living room seeing that it was already 2:40 and it takes ten mimtunes to get to where her and Hige are suppose to meet. Blue saw her parents putting on their coats at the doorway. Her mother looked up at her.

"Blue could you watch Cory while your father and I are out?" she said looking in her duaghters direction.

"No, I have to meet some firends and I don't want to drag a five year old along." Blue anwered, but knowing that her mother was going to say that she'd just have to get over it and take Cory with her.

"Well, it looks like your going to have to dile with it and take him with you." her mother said. 'I knew it' Blue thought after her mother response. Pops just shook his head in agreement.

"Fine" Blue sighed. Her parents said good-bye and left. "CORY!!" Blue yelled. Her brother ran down the steps as fast as his little legs would let him. "Come on and put your jacket on." Blue told him helping him into his jacket. They locked the door and walked down the street.

"Where are we going?" Cory asked jumping up and down like a pet whoes owner had just come home.

"We're going to meet a friend of mine." Blue said grabbing hold of Cory's hand. They walked to where Hige suggest that him and Blue meet. Once they were there they saw Hige waiting outside the door. Blue walked up to him. "Hige, You don't mind if my little brother Cory comes along, do you?" Blue asked hopefully. Hige looked at her and strached the back of his head.

"No I don't mind at all. We could go to the pizza fun house a few blocks down." Hige said not seeming to disappointed like Blue. They walked down and Cory clapped his small hands joyfully once they got there.  
"He seems exceited." Hige said chuckling. Blue giggled. Hige was right. Cory let go of Blue's hand and ran into the resturant not waiting for Blue or Hige. They followed after him and once they got inside they saw Cory sitting down at a booth. Thay joined him. They ordered three cokes and a large ham pizza. Cory ran off to play on every game possible. Blue and Hige stayed seated eating pizza."One things for sure your brother isn't sort on energy." hige said.

"Yeah he sure isn't. do you have any brothers or sisters?" Blue asked.

"Nah. i'm an only child." Hige answered.

"Lucky you." Blue said eating the last of her pizza. 


	4. A Day of School with Love in the Air

CHAPTER 3 A Day of School and Love in the Air

Kiba walked down the street seeing herds of kids walking down the street with their best friends. Kiba didn't really see the point in friends after all once you leave school you and your friends go on with their lifes and it's most likely that you'll never see them again. Kiba's sister Leara didn't see that and had a lot of friends that she has already left Kiba to talk to as they wlk to school. Kiba looked up from the side walk and saw the girl Cheza that he helped a few days ago. She saw him to and smilied then walked over to him.

"Hi! This one was hoping that we went to the same school." she said sweetly.

"Looks like it. So how have you been?" Kiba asked.

"Great, that is thanks to you." She said as they finally reached the school.

"It was nothing. I just heard a scream and reacted to it. Though I not sure why, but your scream had an affected on me and I had to help you." Kiba said as they entered the school.

"This one has to get to home room, but thanks once more." Cheza said ran to her home room. Kiba went to his as well.

Toboe took a seat in his homeroom class when Leara came in and sat down beside him. She turned toward him and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Toboe." Leara said in her cheerful voice.

"Hi Leara." said Toboe "How have yoe been?"

"Since Friday? Pretty good. You?" Leara said after checking to see if the teahcer had entered the room.

"Great!" Toboe answered. The teacher walked in the room and scaned the students one by one, and wrote her name on the board "Mrs. Sanders". she turned to the class and passed out the schedules.

Toboe's schedule Leara's schedule 1st period- science Mrs.Cher Degree 1st period- english Mrs. Jagura 2nd period- english Mrs. Jagura 2nd period- study hall Mrs. Jonhson 3rd period- math Mrs. Sanders 3rd period- math Mrs. Sanders 4th period- study hall Mrs. Johnson 4th period- science Mrs. Cher Lunch Lunch 5th period- p.e. Mr. Glen 5th period- p.e. Mrs. Anders 6th period- history Mr. Dracia 6th period- history Mr. Dracia

Toboe and Leara switched schedules after looking at their own to see what classes they have together. The principal came on the intercome saying to change to your first period classes. Toboe and Leara gave each other back their schedules and said good bye before heading off to their class. 

Tsume walked down the main hall of his school, it's the first full day of school and Tsume is already late for his first class. Tsume walked in the classroom seeing the teacher staring at him as he entered the room.

"AW, yes Tsume I see that your already late for class this soon in the school year. Well, don't just stand there take your seat." the teacher said. Tsume sat down next to a guy with light brown hair wearing a blue pullover.

"I'm Hige." the guy said in a rather cheerful voice.

"Tsume." he replayed. Hige nodded his head and turned his attention to the teacher.

Tsume's schedule Hige's schedule 1st period-engilsh 1st period-english 2nd period-history 2nd period-study hall 3rd period-math 3rd period-science 4th period-study hall 4th period-history Lunch Lunch 5th period-p.e. 5th period-p.e.  
6th period-science 6th period-math "My class rules are on the board, I expect you to write them down and keep them in the three ring binder along with all of your assignments. You will find out that I will not let you off easy if you are late, you don't do your homework, or if you have a rotten atitude in my classroom." she informed the class. "Now that I'm am finished talking you may write the rules down and then you are aloud to talk quietly." she said and sat down at her desk. Tsume quickly wrote them down and when he finished he lend back in his chair. The bell rang not soon after and Tsume walked off to his second period.

Blue walked out of her first period with one of her best friends, Cheza.

Blue's schedule Cheza's schedule 1st period-math 1st period-math 2nd period-study hall 2nd period-science 3rd period-science 3rd period-study hall 4th period-history 4th period-english Lunch Lunch 5th period-p.e. 5th period-p.e.  
6th period-english 6th period-history

"What do you have next, Cheza?" Blue asked Cheza as they stopped by their lockers.

"It looks like science." Cheza said trying to look at the sheet of paper while stuffing things in her locker.  
"You?"

"I have study hall." said Blue. "That's cool I've always wanted a study hall in the morning so...."

"So you can do homework that was do the day before." Chaze finished for her.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Blue asked her after putting her notebook in her bag.

"Because you always say how great that would be." Cheza said. "This one doesn't have mine until third peroid."

"Guess we better head off to our next class, the tardy bell is about to ring." Blue said and walked off to her class after waving to Cheza. On her way to class she saw Hige leaning on a locker eating a biscut. She walked over to him. "Hey Hige. You know class is about to start?" Blue said. Hige looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Blue. I know it's just that I heard the teacher in my next class doesn't like peole to have food in the room." he answered taking a huge bite out of the biscut.

"What is your next class?" she asked.

"Study hall." Hige said sollowing the last bite."Yours?"

"Same" Blue said with a smile appearing on her face. Hige smiled too.

"Great. I was hoping that we'd have a lot of classes together." Hige said and starting walking for the room. Blue followed.

"I don't know about a lot." Blue said.

"Why not. Let me see your schedule." Blue handed him her schedule. Hige study it as they entered the room. Blue sat down next to the huge window and Hige sat in the desk in front of her. "Well loks like we have second, third, and fourth together." chuckles "Looks like my wish came ture after all." he said and handed the paper back to her. 

"So Hige how long have you been here?" Blue asked him.

"Only a few weeks. Let me tell you that this place a lot better places to eat than my old town did." Hige said.

"Why did you move?" Blue asked him.

"Because my step-dad got a new job here and of course my mom let him have what he wanted without constering her feelings and or any other peoples." Hige said now completly turned around in his seat facing Blue.

"Do not like your step-dad?" BLue asked.

"No not really, but hey he is the guy that my mom ran off with once my dad died." Hige said with his head down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Blue said.

"UMMMM....It's okay. Don't worry about it." Hige said. He seemed to be really interested in his hand on the desk. Blue looked down at it and saw that her own hand was on his. Of course, she had no idea when she had put her hand their or why she did it, but right now at this moment she couldn't have cared less. Hige looked up at the same time she did and they both smiled not wanting to take their gaze off of each other.  



End file.
